shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Grand Line Battle!! The Shapeshifter vs The Blind Martial Artist!!
The Epic Battle on the Grand Line, Silver vs Senshi Location: Small island not far from the Red Line Setting: Pre-timeskip Characters: Roronoa Senshi, Nova Blade, Silver, bartender Nova is sitting with Silver, Drake and Leo in a bar laughing about there latest adventure. It's loud and jolly and they are all wearing funny disguises, Nova: 'Oi Oi!! That was fun. '''Leo: '''Yeah, you seriously whooped Kizaru's ass! '''Nova: '''Yep. By the way, nice disguises boys. ''Nova is wearing a red afro wig and star glasses. Silver is wearing a wig similar to Ivankov's actual hair and wearing make-up. Drake is wearing silver armor instead of black while Leo is sitting there dressed as Abraham Lincoln (former American president), '''Silver: '''Shut up!! I wanted the red afro. '''Nova: '''Ahahahahaha!!! You shouldnt have drawn the short straw!! '''Leo: '''I think I should dress like this more often!! It's pretty snazzy!! '''Drake: '''This armor looks cleaner silver. Why didn't Subarashii make it silver instead? '''Nova: '''Look's like our disguises are working!! Great one guys!! '''Silver: '''You all look stupid. Although I can't see, I know that I make this look sporting. Some guy should look like me cause they'd look good!! '''Nova, Drake and Leo all think simultaneously: '''He looks exactly like Emporio Ivankov. Doesn't he know that? '''Nova, Drake and Leo: Shut it!! DRINKING CONTEST!!! LOSER GETS THE SUPPLIES!! DEAL!!! As they all start drinking (excluding Silver) the room's once jolly sounds turn silent. A dark sillouhette stood in the entrance, Suddenly people all over the bar started to talk. ????: Isn't that Roronoa Senshi? ????: 'What's she doing here? '????: 'I heard she has a 150 million bounty on her head. '????: 'She's got her entire crew with her. ''The sillouhette moves out of the door and sits down on a stool not far from the merry gang. They turn to see her leafing through a packet of wanted posters. Three guys and a girl stand right behind her. 'Nova: '''Who the heck is she? '''Drake whispering to the others: '''That's Roronoa Senshi and her crew. The guy with the wings is Burakku. He's got a 75 million beri bounty on his head. The guy in the scarf is Sharpshooter. They say he has the best shot ever, so his shot is either equal or greater than Primo's . . . I'd say equal. The guy with all the scar's is Lupis Rex. He was raised by wild wolves. Pretty cool huh? '''Leo: '''What about the girl over there? The one with the cool headband? '''Drake: '''That's Victoria the Vampire. Don't try and hook up with her, she will suck you dry, literally. '''Nova: . . . '''Seriously though, who the heck are they?? ''Sharpshooter points to a wanted poster in Senshi's hand and then to Nova. She nods and turns toward them. 'Senshi: '''Take off that rediculous afro Nova Blade. You look stupid. ''There is a collective gasp amongst the patrons of the bar. everyone immediatly stands up and runs from the bar. 'Senshi: '''That includes you three. Abraham Lincoln aka: Leo, Silver Knight aka: Drake, and Emperio Ivankov aka Silver. You look the most ridiculous of all Silver. ''By know the bartender had gathered his coat and hat. 'Bartender: '''Please don't reck this place too much, my insurance isn't that good. ''With that, he runs from the bar leaving the two crews alone. 'Nova: '''OH!!! DONT MESS WITH THE AFRO!!! '''Silver: '''Ivankov . . . Who's that?? ''Suddenly, Drake, Leo and Nova drop to the floor, twitching their arms as if they had been stunned. 'Nova, Drake and Leo: '''He's never heard of the Queen of Queers?!? Lucky . ''They all stand back up and brush dust off their clothes, 'Nova: '''Alright then . . . Who the heck are you? ''Drake suddenly drops once again, Leo pats him on the shoulder. Meanwhile, Silver is back in his normal outfit along with Nova. 'Drake: '''Did he listen to anything I just said? '''Silver: '''Captain, her bounty is only a fifth of yours. There's no need to even try sparring with her. . . '''Senshi: '''My name is Roronoa Senshi. I have come here to challenge you. though your bounty exceeds mine, when I defeat you, my bounty will far exceed your and you will be in prison. ''The gang looked at each other. '''Sharpshooter: (Hand turning into pistols) She means business. Burakku: 'I suggest you accept her duel. (''Hand turning into claws) 'Rex: '''You don't want to see her angry. ''(Hands turning into paws) 'Victoria: '''I hope neither of you mind if I watch. (''Settling into a chair) All of a sudden, Nova disappears as Silver takes a Taijutsu stance. As Senshi wonders where Nova disappeared to, she heard a chilling voice from behind her. She turns to see Burakku suddenly fall to the ground unconscious, followed soon by Rex. 'Nova: '''Do you even know of my strength? My speed? My accomplishments? My power? My intelligence? Or do you simply charge in before thinking? From what you have done up to this moment, I would say that this must be a prank. Wouldn't you agree? ''As he finishes his sentence, Sharpshooter falls to the floor unconscious. Both Drake and Leo and changed back into their normal clothes and leave the building. Then Nova appeared right in front of Senshi, only a few centimetres from her, their faces almost touching. He then says to her, '' '''Nova: '''Your a pretty, young girl. You look like you have talent. Please don't try to fight me just for an increase of bounty. Bounties shows nothing more than the desperation of the government and it's deprived justice. After witnessing your friends being renderred unconscious, do you still wish to fight me? ''As he brushes his hand on her cheek, he disappears and re-appears beside Silver who was still standing in the Taijutsu stance. Suddenly, Burakku has Nova in a headlock and Sharpshooter is pointing his two pistols at Silver and Nova. Rex, in full Fenrir form, was outside the window, holding Drake and Leo under his massive paws. Victoria still hadn't moved from the stool. Senshi turns to Nova and smiles. 'Senshi: '''All three of them are masters of Busoshoku Haki. They can touch you and they can restrain you. ''Nova stares at the unconsious forms on the ground and then at then at Senshi. She smiles and the figures disappear. '''Senshi: I can duplicate myself. I can also manipulate the duplicates to look, sound, and act like anyone I've ever seen. And the answer to your questions: Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, no, no, and Hell yes. Nova: '''Baka. '''Senshi: What did you say? Your the one that's trapped. As she said these words, Nova lifted Burakku up with only his head, grabbed him, and slammed him full force to the floor, shaking the very ground. Silver turned toward Sharpshooter. He placed his hand on both guns and, using a powerful force, sent Sharpshooter flying toward the wall, through six layer's of concrete, then imbedded in the last one. Senshi frantically looked behind her to see Rex with slashes across his arms and stomach while Leo was walking away with Drake. both had blood on their hands. Senshi turned angrily toward Nova. You could see the tears she was fighting back. Nova: 'Apparently you did not know that I am not Devil Fruit reliant, Baka. You are too cocky in your fights, thinking mere tricks and force can defeat us. You would be dead right now if I was as merciless as most pirates these days. I will leave you to my fourth strongest member Silver. Try not to get to frustrated about not being able to hit the blind warrior. Oh, and by the way, your crewmembers are either bleeding to death or internally wounded, I suggest you get them to a doctor before they die. ''As Nova finished his sentence, there is a flash of bright light and he's gone. Silver walks up to Senshi, only a few meters seperating them, he then retakes his stance. 'Silver: '''Let's see if your ready . . . ''Concern starts to etch on Senshi's face. She turns to Silver, her eye's pleading. 'Senshi: '''Let me take my crew to the hospital please. They're my friends. I don't want them to die! ''Silver senses the immediate emotional pain in her heart and picks up both Sharpshooter and Rex, he relaxes his stance and nods. Senshi immediantly rushed to Burakku and picked him up. Both Senshi and Silver carry them to the hospital. Senshi returns 5 minutes later, her face red from crying. As she approaches Silver she wipes her eyes and takes up her stance. 'Senshi: '''I'm ready. '''Silver: '''Do you still want to fight?? Are you still that foolish? You saw but a puny fragment of the Skyline Pirate's strength and yet you still want to fight?? We are not as cold hearted as other pirate's but that does not mean we will cower in fear everytime a pirate challenges us!! ''Silver took a new stance and then a gust of wind flows as he takes his stance. Senshi jumps out of the way before the gust can hit her. she then retakes her stance, her face hard. 'Senshi: '''I am not foolish. I comepletely understand that you and your captain outmatch me. But I made a promise, to both my brother, and an old friend. I promised them that I would become the greastest female warrior. so I will not lose and I will not fall. (''fists turn into metal and spikes begin to grow) SPIKED HAMMER!!! Silver dodges the attack. '''Silver: Fool! Being strong does not make you the greatest female warrior! Strength proves nothing but irrationality!! If I beat you here and now make a promise to me that strength isn't the only thing you will achieve to become the greatest!!! PROMISE YOU WILL BE THE FIRST WARRIOR EVER TO HIT ME THE UNHITTABLE!!!! Senshi: 'I will hit you and defeat you, Silver the Swift. Not even you are fast enough to dodge me. Soru.... ''Senshi disappears, then reappears behind Silver. She turns her hand into a daggar and prepares to stab Silver. Silver then turns 90 degrees clockwise and takes one step backwards in a matter of 0.395 seconds. He saw that Senshi's face was vulnerable and he simply touches her cheek with his palm. She was blow a few metres away, then she flips and regains balance. 'Senshi: '''HOLD STILL!!!! ''She then multiplies, sprouts spikes, and all the duplicates shout, 'Senshis: '''SPIKE BARRAGE!!! ''All of them start shooting spikes at Silver who effortly dodges them. 'Silver: '''Have you learned nothing of my Devil Fruit?? I can sense which one of you is the real one, ''He then smashes the ground knocking the clones in the air, excluding the real one, and begins to run towards the real Senshi clenching both fists. Senshi jumps to the left and turns into air. '''Senshi: '''Catch me if you can. ''A rumbling is heard from Silver's stomach. He then sits down and pulls a chocolate bar out of his pocket and begins to eat it. Senshi stares at the bar in Silvers hand, drooling. '' '''Silver: You must be hungry? Care to join for a quick snack? He then throws a second chocolate bar at Senshi, it flies towards her with great speed. She becomes solid, grabs the bar, and begins to chow down. Silver: 'Mmm . . . So . . What makes you the women you are today? What exactly brought you to trying to fight Nova? are you furious you ended up fighting a blind man? Forgive me if these question's are an intrusion. '''Senshi: '''It's no problem. When i was little, my brothers, Zoro and Yoro, trained at a dojo with this girl. Her name was Kuina. No matter how hard Zoro tried, he couldn't beat her. Then they made a promise to each other, that one day, one of them would become the greatest swordsman. I made a promise that day too. I promised Kuina that I would become the greatest female warrior. The next day....the next day...(''slowly sets down remains of chocolate bar) the next day...Kuina had an accident. She fell down some stairs and died. All three of us swore we would uphold our promises to her. I trained and trained and trained, then set off on my own a year ago.(Pauses for a moment) I didn't want my bounty. I got it trying to do the right thing. I decided that if i had to have a bounty, i was going to make it higher than anyone's. The reason I wanted to fight Nova is because i heard that he had defeated Admiral Kizaru. Any man that can defeat an Admiral has to be strong. That's why i wanted to fight him. Silver then paused on his chocolate bar and put it back into his pocket, he stood up and bowed in respect to Senshi, 'Silver: '''You know, of all the people I have met and seen, your story touched me deeply. I believe you will achieve your dream someday. However, just because your strong now does not mean you will be at Admiral level just yet. Nova may have defeated Admiral Kizaru, but that was from pure force alone. He was only able to do so because they match in the speed of light. As long as they both have that, it is near impossible for either of them to be defeated. However, once you train more and more, I have a feeling we will meet again. You may defeat me then, but for now, defeat is a certainty. I am sorry, I would have liked to befriend you. ''Senshi stows the rest of her bar in her pocket and returns the bow. 'Senshi: '''I try not to befriend my opponents, but i thank you for your belief in me. I look forward to continuing our fight. ''Senshi retakes her stance and prepares to fight, Silver took an unfamiliar kung fu stance preparing himself, He took his jacket off and placed it to the side, then put fingerless gloves on his hand's, he stood there topless with nought but a blindfold and gloves on his upper body, Facing senshi, awaiting her next move. '''Silver: Well then . . Maybe next time we meet . . We can meet as old friends . . . Let it begin. Senshi: 'Yes. (''closing her eyes and taking in deep breaths) Anger level, Code: Black!!! Senshi's entire body ripples with power. Her green hair turns midnight black. the green in her clothes also turns black. When she opens her eyes, they are black voids. there is no emotion in her face as she turns to Silver. 'Senshi in a demonic voice: '''Make your move. '''Silver: '''Hmm, judging from the patterns I sense in your body, this form, or level, is your highest point of strength. Good move! However, Is it good enough? We shall see! ''Silver backflips to the side of a nearby building. He then jumps from the wall to the roof of another building and began running up the spire. The spire is the only skyscraper on the island because its roof breaches the clouds. Silver reached the top and reformed his stance. Senshi looks up and is suddenly eye level with Silver. Senshi is standing on hardened air. 'Demonic Senshi: '''It's going to take more than that. '''Silver: '''My apologies for underestimating your skills. It appears our final clash will be above the clouds themselves. What an amazing way to finish a fight! ''Senshi doesn't say anything. All she does is slash her arm, slicing the air around Silver. She almost hit silver, but he shot his palm down the slash, the air slice split in half and he stood unharmed, 'Silver: '''Very Good . . It seem's this may be a long ranged battle now. ''Senshi curls into a ball. Silver can sense that Senshi powers are compacting, like a bomb about to blow. 'Silver's Thoughts: '''Hmm, This appears to be a dangerous situation . . . Time to try something new. . or I may get hit. '''Silver: '''Chika Chika no Vision of Dementios. ''He raises his hand and pushes his palm through the air in Senshi's direction. All of a sudden, her vision began to blur. Silver, who was standing there moments ago, had disappeared. 'Demonic Senshi: '''Fool! even with my sight distorted, my attack will still get you. SHIFTING BOMB!!!!! ''Senshi opens up out of her ball, releasing all of her energy. The pulse tears up the surrounding buildings, the trees, and everything. When the dust clears, Senshi is on the ground panting. She is green once more and is surrounded by rubble and ruins. She sees Silver standing over her. 'Silver: '''No. You are the fool. I did not do that to merely escape you, it was to distract you. Because of that, I went inside the building and down three floors. Knowing what will happen is the key to victory. Now, I am sorry, but my Captain is waiting for me. I will have to end this now. Be honoured at the fact that you are the first to experience and see this technique. ''Silver slowly takes off his blindfold to reveal his closed eyes, he then turns his head to face her and opens his eyes. Senshi is engulfed in fear as she sees that Silver has completely pitch black eyes. He looks at her and speaks in a similar demonic voice to hers. 'Silver: '''Prepare to be engulfed in all fears that behold a human being. You are about to witness the Gates of hell. Chika Chika no Gate's of Infernal Flames! ''As Senshi looks in horror, Silver's body starts to deform. a giant winged demon looks at her with an evil smirk. It touches her and she can feel it's insanely hot hand. She tries to escape, but more and more demons surround her. They all begin to laugh and laugh looking at her. The background changes to utter darkness, the only light in the surroundings were Senshi and Silver, Then Silver begins to speak. 'Silver: '''You were a lovely young girl who foolishly challenged a greater opponent. It is a shame and an utter regret to do this, but you must fall to the pit's of hell. ''The demons then all raise their hands and slam down onto Senshi who is stunned in fear. The fight was over. Senshi was defeated. A Few days Later..... Senshi is laid out on a cot in a small hut outside of the recked village. Her crew, all banged up and bandaged, are surrounding her unconsious form. Suddenly, Senshi shoots up screaming at the top of her lungs. '''Senshi: '''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! '''Burakku: Senshi, it's okay. It's us. 'Senshi, still distorted and shaken: '''Wha...where am I? Where's Silver? '''Rex: '''He's gone. The Skyline pirates took off. Nova found us and told us where to find you. ''Sharpshooter hands Senshi a note. 'Victoria: '''We found this outside the hut. It's addressed to you from Silver. ''Senshi takes the note and reads it. 'Dear Senshi, It was an honour to have fought with you, I respect your level of fighting and am glad to have met you. I look forward to us meeting again, However I must inform you that I am currently only the 5th strongest, to defeat Nova will take a completely different level of skill's . . Although you must not give up on your dream! We the Skyline Pirate's support you fully!! Nova wishes you luck on your dream's and Leo has left your medicine in the cabinet, he suggest one tablet to be digested every 12 hour's for the next 5 day's, your wound's will be fully healed. I am sorry for leaving you in this state and using such a horrific technique on you. When we next meet it shall be as equals!! and we shall fight once more!! You are an amazing inividual and we all are inspired. P.S. Also in the cabinet you will find a small den den mushi, when in too much trouble call it for help and we will appear to support you. Sincerly Silver.' 'Senshi: '''Guys, gather our supplies and anything you find in that cabinet over there. We need to leave. '''Burakku: '''Sen... your're in no condition to move. '''Senshi: '''I know. just do what i say. No matter what i will defeat Silver. (''Senshi walks outside the hut and shouts into the Horizon) DO YOU HEAR ME, SILVER?! I WILL DEFEAT YOU!!!!! SOMEDAY, YOU AND I WILL MEET AGAIN!!! AND I SHALL BE VICTORIOUS!!!!!!! Meanwhile, on the SkyGlider, Silver is seen facing Senshi's direction back in his outfit with his blindfold back on, '''Silver: '''May we cross paths once more . . . Roronoa Senshi. The End Category:Skyline Pirates Category:Stories Category:Devil Spawn Pirates Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:1NF3RNO Category:Collaboration